The present invention relates to the automatic detection of frames in an asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) communications network. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of automatic detection of ATM Adaptation Layer #5 (AAL5) frames in an ATM switch to determine whether ATM cells arriving at the switch are part of an AAL5 frame.
Identification of the use of AAL5 allows enablement of features such as Partial Packet Discard (PPD) and Early Packet Discard (EPD), as well as variations on PPD and EPD such as Late Packet Discard (LPD) and Random Early Discard (RED), all of which operate only on AAL5 traffic. Such cell discard techniques are known in the art and used to control congestion in an ATM network. These methods operate on AAL5 frames, also referred to in the art as AAL5 packets, which can contain up to 64 kB of payload information segmented into ATM cells. In PPD, once an ATM switch has dropped an ATM cell from an AAL5 frame, then the switch should drop the remaining ATM cells belonging to the same AAL5 frame, except possibly the last cell. The remaining cells are dropped since AAL5 cannot reconstruct the frame at the destination switch absent the dropped cell. Since the source must retransmit the entire frame, it drops the remaining cells in the frame to prevent unnecessary transmission and use of bandwidth.
Unlike PPD, which acts on cells belonging to frames which have already had some cells admitted to output buffers, EPD acts on cells belonging to frames which have not had any cells admitted to the output buffers. If the available buffer space cannot accommodate all the cells from an AAL5 frame, EPD drops all cells in the frame. Since the source would have to retransmit the entire frame anyway if only cells not accommodated by the buffers were dropped, EPD prevents unnecessary transmission by simply dropping all the cells in the frame before initial transmission. EPD, like PPD, thus serves to prevent unnecessary consumption of network resources, such as buffer space and bandwidth.
When an ATM switch receives a request to set up a new Virtual Channel Connection (VCC), the switch may not know whether the connection will carry AAL5 frames or only individual ATM cells using, e.g., AAL1, AAL2, AAL3/4, or a proprietary AAL protocol. Because packet discard methods operate only on AAL5 frames, an ATM switch must be aware of whether or not the ATM cells it receives are part of an AAL5 frame in order to apply a packet discard strategy. One approach to the problem of determining traffic type at the ATM switch has been to use the optional signaling information element (IE) to identify the traffic as type AAL5. However, because the IE for signaling the AAL type is optional, this method is not always available. A second approach to the problem has been to require an operator having personal knowledge of the type of traffic on the circuit to provision features such as PPD and EPD when the switch initially sets up the circuit. While this is a workable solution for a Permanent Virtual Connection (PVC), it suffers from additional administrative costs and time. For a Switched Virtual Connection (SVC), this solution is not viable, because operator intervention is not possible every time the switch receives a setup request for an SVC.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a scheme for automatically detecting the presence of AAL5 frames on a VCC without relying on the signaling IE or operator intervention. With automatic detection of AAL5 frames, an ATM switch can enable features such as PPD and EPD in order to protect switch resources and ensure fair treatment among connections. As yet, no ATM standards provide automatic detection of whether a connection carries data that has been segmented using AAL5.
This invention satisfies those desires by providing a mechanism for automatically detecting the presence of AAL5 frames on a connection.
A method consistent with the present invention determines whether ATM user data cells passing through an ATM switch carry data that has been segmented using AAL5 by monitoring the state of a bit in each cell and identifying the cells as carrying data that has been segmented using AAL5 when the state of the bit transitions from a first value to a second value. Another method consistent with the present invention determines whether user data cells passing through an ATM switch carry data that has been segmented using AAL5 and enables a packet discard feature if they do carry data that has been segmented using AAL5. Yet another method consistent with the present invention controls congestion of cells on a connection in an ATM switch by conditionally enabling a packet discard feature if the AAL type is unknown when the connection is established, monitoring the state of a bit in each cell, and enabling the packet discard feature when the state of the bit transitions from a first value to a second value.
Apparatus and networks are also provided for carrying out methods consistent with the present invention.
The advantages accruing to the present invention are numerous. Automatic detection schemes consistent with the present invention, when integrated into an ATM switch, are cost-effective techniques for determining the type of traffic received at the switch. Advantageously, the present invention enhances the application of ATM packet-wise congestion control features such as PPD and EPD by providing mechanisms for enabling such features upon detection of an AAL5 frame. The inventive schemes function automatically and require no use of optional IEs or human intervention.
The above desires, and other desires, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated by one of ordinary skill in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred implementations when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.